


Turkey

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark遇到了新朋友</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

       今天Mark像往常一样在凌晨才回家，不得不说，二十四个小时中也就是这个时间最冷，就连他也忍不住的打了一个寒颤。  
　　他的住所位于离公司仅仅十分钟脚程的公寓，如果仅仅是从便利程度考虑的话，他觉得他还不如住在公司里更方便些，这间公寓只是为了让他稍微显得“人性化”一些。  
　　他最近总觉得少点儿什么，就是心里缺点儿什么的那种，所以他在上星期找了个女朋友，但是不出三天他就和她分手了——感觉还是不对劲。  
　　Mark一只手拿着电脑，用另一只手把帽衫外套的拉锁拉开，他从口袋里掏出他的门卡划了一下，闭上眼睛抬起头，来回晃着脑袋活动着他的颈椎，大门打开之后他又活动着肩胛骨向电梯的方向走去。  
　　一楼大厅里空无一人，连警卫都不知道跑到哪儿去了。Mark觉得有点儿无聊，他把挂在脖子上的入耳式耳机右边的那个塞进耳朵里，等电梯发出了“叮”的一声之后，门开了之后就低着头用手机刷新着Facebook的页面之后走了进去。  
　　他在靠近数字键的角落站着。  
　　“额...早上好？”一个声音在他的背后犹犹豫豫的响起。  
　　Mark刚才可没注意到电梯里还有一个人，他抬起眼睛瞅了一眼镜面似的电梯门，在上面看到一个商务白领打扮的男人，看起来比他高不少。  
　　“你被抢了吗？”Mark抬起眼睛从电梯门上看了那个男人一眼。  
　　“什么？”那个男人看起来有些惊讶，他动了动嘴唇没发出声音，似乎是不知道再说些什么。  
　　“你衣服上有点儿血渍。”Mark转过头看着那个男人，他扬了下下巴，说道：“你衬衫上。”  
　　Mark说完靠在电梯壁上看着他。他觉得这个男人他大概在原来遇见过，看起来有点儿眼熟。  
　　“这个？我...”那个男人看起来有些犹豫，但是他最终还是开口了。“我刚分手。”  
　　Mark觉得有些有些不自在，他的眼睛从对方身上移开，舔了下嘴唇，清了清喉咙。“当我没说。”  
　　一阵尴尬的沉默在电梯里蔓延。  
　　“你住几楼？”那个男人问。看起来他受不了这种气氛，或者是不喜欢这种密闭空间之类的。  
　　“十四楼。”Mark回答。他用手指摸了下鼻子。“你呢。”  
　　他话音刚落，电梯就又发出“叮”的一声。  
　　“就这层，十三层。”那个男人微笑着说，大步走出电梯。但他站在电梯门口，似乎还想说点什么。  
　　Mark按住了开门的那个按键。  
　　“那么，再见？”那个男人说，他露出一个有些疲惫的笑容。  
　　“嗯，再见。”Mark看着他的眼睛说。他觉得他的眼睛挺好看的。  
　　“你关门吧。”那个男说，他似乎觉得就这么先走一步不太礼貌。  
　　“嗯。”Mark也晃过神来觉得刚才自己有点儿傻，他松开摁着按键的手指。  
　　“再见。”那个男人又说。  
　　“再见。”没等他说完电梯门就关上了。  
　　“叮”的一声再次响起，Mark走出电梯，他在口袋里翻找要是，脑子里却一直在想着刚才的那个人。  
　　他还是觉得好像在哪儿见过他。Mark把笔记本电脑扔在沙发上，脱下外套扔在沙发的扶手上，打算去厨房找些喝的。他打开冰箱门看了一会——里面满满当当的红牛、激浪、啤酒——今天却意外的不太想喝了。他用电水壶接了些水烧上，从冰箱的冰鲜格子拿出块肉打算弄点好的吃。  
　　他在干什么呢？Mark想。他有点儿想知道刚才电梯里那个人的生活，就好像他就是他这几月来一直缺的那部分。他说不定就住在他的楼下呢。  
　　Mark从墙壁上把平板电脑拿下来，又看看Facebook的情况，他之后想了想，决定搜索下附近的Facebook的用户，看看能不能搜到那个人。  
　　但是没有搜索结果。这令他不怎么高兴，Mark想再碰见那个人一次。  
　　他把锅放在炉子上加热，扔进去一块黄油，又把肉扔了进去。站在炉子旁边等着，盯着锅子在想怎么能再遇见那个人，他似乎都没打算把肉给翻个面。  
　　也许他可以在楼下等他，工作他在家里也可以做。Mark想到这些微笑了起来，他盯着锅子过了一会才发现冒烟了，赶忙关掉炉子。手忙脚乱的把肉抓起来扔到盘子里。  
　　他的大餐一面全糊了，另一面半生不熟的。但是Mark没管那么多，他挺高兴的，就像刚才没觉察到锅子糊了一样，现在就像没觉察到肉的奇怪的味道一样，一点儿不剩的吃光了它。  
TBC.


	2. Lunch

       他真像他自己想的那样没去上班，而且持续的时间远超过所有人——包括他自己——的想象。Mark可从来没把谁看得比工作还重要。  
　　情况其实比他估计得要好得多，那天他除了要应付轮番轰炸似的慰问外，一切都顺风顺水的不像话。在他决定在家办公的第二天傍晚就遇见了他，他还说他可以叫他Wardo。  
　　他们一直是在天全黑下来以后才碰面，Wardo看起来工作很忙，白天里Mark从来没有等到过他。他们第一次再遇见他的时候是在差不多晚上八点的时候。Mark坐在一层大厅的椅子上等着Wardo，他时不时地把注意力从电脑里抽出来一些分散到门口、电梯和楼梯的方向。他住在这栋楼里的话，Mark肯定会等到他的。  
　　当Wardo拎着外卖盒子从大门进来的时候，Mark突然站起来差点儿把他自己的电脑摔了。  
　　不过这件事情并没有遭受到嘲笑，Wardo那天惊喜地同他打招呼——他还记得Mark，他们那天在电梯里互相做了个简短的自我介绍，其实也不算自我介绍，就是交换下姓名而已。Wardo可能是他喜欢的人里面最友善的那个了。  
　　Mark好几天没去上班也说明他也好几天没有出这栋楼了，他的头发长了些，脸上冒出了些胡茬，他这几天基本就是靠储备粮食和外卖活着——他有个超大的公司的优点就是不管他在几点想吃什么，他要是不想动手，那一定能买得到他想要的外卖。  
　　他今天又在楼下的大厅里等Wardo，Mark想邀请Wardo一起吃饭。他在专注于写代码——Mark知道Wardo会看到他的，过了不一会他的手在他口袋里震动着唱了起来。Mark把它拿出来，皱着眉头看到屏幕上显示着“Chris Hughes”。  
　　“什么事？”Mark声音平板的问道。他觉得Chris一定是来催他去上班的，原来他总是催Mark下班，Mark觉得Chris现在不催他干点什么大概晚上都睡不好觉。  
　　“你还好吗？”Chris问他。他听起来有些焦虑。  
　　“不错。”Mark瞟了一眼门口，Wardo还没有回来，他看了一眼电脑屏幕上的时间——九点多了。Mark感到有些烦躁。“什么事？”  
　　“我们有点担心你。”Chris说。电话里还能听见Dustin和Sean的声音。  
　　“有什么担心的，Facebook又没崩溃。”Mark不明白自己只不过是几天没有去上班而已，平常他休息一会他们都能大惊小怪的，现在他不去上班就好像要引发集体恐慌似的。  
　　“你确定你没事？”Chris又问了一遍。  
　　“没事。”Mark觉得很烦躁，语气比接电话的时候更不好了。他又往门口的地方瞟了一眼，这回他看到了背着包穿着大衣，正要推开门的Wardo。他果断的摁断了电话。  
　　“Mark。”Wardo抬起手冲着他打招呼，他边说边向Mark的方向走来。“谢谢你等我。”  
　　“要一起吃宵夜吗？”Mark合上电脑站起来，手放在口袋里有些紧张的搓着手指，但他一直看着Wardo，似乎想用他的视线将Wardo控制住，他不想被Wardo拒绝。  
　　Wardo先愣了一下，不过他很快的就回过神来，他似乎从没想过自己会被邀请，Wardo看起来高兴得想要跳上一段舞什么的。“当然好。”  
　　“我刚订的，估计一会送到。”Mark说。他和Wardo并排走着，用他的余光观察着他。“你还想吃点什么？”  
　　“什么都可以。”Wardo回答他，他想了想又小声说了句。“我没想到会被你邀请。”  
　　“我也没想过你会答应。”Mark笑着看了他一眼，然后他又看到了，“衣服没换？”  
　　“哦，不是。”Wardo低头看了自己的衬衫，有一点血渍，他指了指那儿。“这儿的伤口没处理好。”  
　　血渍在白衬衫上显得特别的明显。  
　　“你们怎么分手的？”Mark问道，他觉得Wardo不应该这样被对待，他前几天那个伤口现在还没有愈合。  
　　“我被甩了。”Wardo笑得很勉强。“之后你明白的，分手后像仇人似的。”  
　　“那你还喜欢他吗？”Mark问。“或者恨他？”  
　　Wardo沉默了一阵，然后笑了笑，“过去的就让它过去吧。”  
TBC.


	3. Dinner

       Mark没去上班。事实上他也不记得他是有多久没去上班了。他的屋子里很乱，连他自己都有点儿嫌弃，与之相比他的大学寝室不知道干净了多少倍。  
　　他看了一眼表，又瞅了瞅窗外，从地上站起身来整理了下衣服，抓起他的电脑打算下楼等Wardo。他从镜子里瞅了自己一眼——看起来很邋遢，就像是个流浪汉似的。不过Wardo应该不会在乎这些，他会认出来他的。  
　　他的房间里的窗帘全部都拉上了，Mark在觉得阳光很刺眼，他比较习惯日光灯，起码比阳光稍微好点儿。今天外面下着雨，雨水噼里啪啦的打在玻璃上的声音提醒着Mark今天不怎么好的天气。他想了想，拿上了门口架子上的伞才下去，他这次没有带上电脑，把手机放在口袋里就下楼了。Mark决定去外面等Wardo，加州不怎么下雨，他觉得他很可能没带伞。  
　　Mark进了电梯里，从镜面一样的电梯门上盯着自己看。他觉得他自己都有点儿认不出来自己，真搞不明白Wardo是怎么能认出他来的。等他到一楼的时候，电梯门刚一打开，他就看到了准备往电梯里走的三个人愣住了。  
　　是Chris、Dustin和Sean。  
　　“Mark？”Dsutin就像是看到鬼一样叫了出来。  
　　“你们来干什么？”Mark走出电梯后问道。他没打算跟他们说什么，径直就往门口走去。  
　　“你要去哪儿Mark？”Chris有点儿发火似的一把拽住他。  
　　“现在正在下雨，Chris，鉴于我正在自我休假中，你应该也可以通过我的穿着看出来我并不是想这个时间去上班，也不是要出去跑步，更不像是要去旅游，非常明显，我去接人。”Mark冲他低吼着，他胳膊一用力挣脱开了Chris的手。  
　　“Eduardo失踪了！再没人需要你去接了！你听见了么Mark！”Chris也发起火来，他看起来几乎要把拳头砸到Mark的脸上。“你不能再消沉下去了Mark！”  
　　“Eduardo是谁？”Mark挑眉问道。  
　　这会Chris愣住了，Dustin也是，只有Sean看起来还算可以。Sean走上前来，示意Chris退后一些，他走向Mark，问道：“你原来的一个朋友，你去接谁？”  
　　Mark笑了一下，说道：“Wardo。”他说完摸了摸鼻尖，感觉有点开心。  
　　“我叫个实习生过来帮你接他。”Sean对他说，他从口袋里拿出手机，在手机屏幕上点着什么，看起来像是发短信。“你看起来太糟糕了，明天有个会你必须得参加下，董事会和媒体都以为你失踪了。”  
　　Mark拿着伞考虑了下。他很犹豫，但是他担心接不到Wardo，他不希望他被淋湿。“实习生来了再上去。”  
　　他们等了大概十分钟，一个被Sean叫过来的实习生才赶到这里。这十分钟里气氛异常的僵硬，Mark觉得他们似乎并不怎么喜欢他有了新朋友这个消息。他不情愿的把他们带回他家，故意忽略了他们对他把屋子折腾成现在这样倒抽的一口气。这几个人什么时候这么一致了？  
　　“Mark，这个Wardo是什么样的？”Dustin问道，他捡起一个扣在地上的相框，看起来很难过。  
　　“一会儿他过来和我一起吃晚饭，你们可以认识一下。”Mark踢开地上的毯子，把电脑放在茶几上打开。茶几的周围是一堆外卖盒子，那些盒子里散发出了酸腐的味道。“我打算和他交往。”  
　　“你恐怕得让鸡妈妈评估一下才行。”Sean挡住Chris，他抢先了一步和Mark说话。  
　　“我才是CEO。”Mark可不管那么多。  
　　之后他们没怎么交流，Mark不想和他们说话，Chris看起来一直想发火，Dustin也眉头紧锁，就连Sean都显得很严肃，Mark几乎都要怀疑Facebook破产了，而他们不敢告诉他。  
　　他们帮Mark收拾房间，Sean在厨房，他可能是想做点儿什么。不过不一会儿，厨房里就传出来了锅子掉下来的声音。  
　　“怎么了Sean？！”Dustin喊道，他说着就跑向厨房。  
　　Chris听见声响也跑了过去。但是厨房就像是一个黑洞一样把他们都吞没了。  
　　Mark起身去看看厨房到底发生了什么值得大惊小怪的事情。  
　　“怎么了？”Mark皱着眉头问。  
　　“为什么Eduardo的头在你的冷柜里？”  
　　Eduardo是谁？不过Mark可不想管，他还要和Wardo一起吃晚饭呢。  
FIN.


End file.
